A Fine Burn
by Leannan
Summary: "Damn." Rick hissed savoring the sweet and strong kick of the apple pie moonshine. A fine burn it was, the feeling lingered in his chest. Daryl and Michonne laughed as Michonne took another swig and watched Rick closely, Daryl followed before saying; "This is going to be a hell of night." Warning: Adult thangs involved. A request from Sinacore, or challenge if you will.


**A Fine Burn**

" The end!" Daryl concluded his story and almost tripped along the table, causing commotion that Michonne had to giggle and shush him at once. Michonne hoped they hadn't caused any sort of disturbance in the Prison.

Her question was answered when she saw Rick stand behind Daryl.

It was almost two in the morning, Daryl and Michonne had just returned from a two day run trying to track the governor and gather supplies.

They had managed to find something that they put into full use tonight.

"Hey man, didn't mean to wake you." Daryl apologized, eyes red and lazy from the half empty jar of moonshine.  
Rick nodded, his body shown that he had just woke up not even ten minutes ago.  
"How did the run go?" Rick asked, he gave a quick glance at Michonne's direction. She saw the questioning expression Rick's face. She knew he was checking to see if she was just as inebriated as Daryl.

When she swayed slightly on the still bench she sat on, and blinked slowly.

She answered his question.

"Went as good as expected. Didn't find the one eyed asshole. But we ran into a shack. Found a few jars of apple pie moonshine." Daryl grabbed the jar with cinnamon color liquor and, shook it in front of rick.

"You want some?" Michonne asked, she knew the answer to Rick's question.

"No, I'm good." It was so automatic for Rick to turn down something as reckless as drinking. He was the leader, the watcher. Michonne could admire his responsibility.

Almost.

Daryl grabbed a glass and ignored Rick's decline.

"No way man, you gotta try this shit, when was the last time you had some moonshine as good as this?" Daryl handed rick a glass a smirk played his lips.

"Besides.. them cucumbers or tomatoes ain't goin' nowhere in the morning'." Daryl playfully added, Rick was hesitant, eyes wondered at Daryl's comment.  
Michonne knew how Daryl felt about Rick's current endeavors in farming. He was against it clearly. But she understood Rick's needed break from the outside world.

So she gave a slight smile Rick's way he raised his eyebrows and put the glass to his lips.

"Damn." Rick hissed. savoring the sweet and strong kick of the apple pie moonshine. A fine burn it was, the feeling lingered in his chest.

Daryl and Michonne laughed as Michonne took another swig, Daryl followed before saying;

"This is going to be a hell of night."

*~~~~~~~~~~~*  
The night had washed away beneath their drunkenness. Rick, Michonne, Daryl laughed and talked as they sat at the round table in the Prison's kitchen.

They continued to ask silly questions. The craziest places they had sex. Cray tales from their old lives.  
Questions that helped them learn about each other a little more.

One thing she learned about Rick.

He wasn't a light weight.  
And, he was just as quiet drunk as he was sober.

Finally it was Michonne's turn to answer the question Rick asked. Daryl answered honestly, Rick skipped the question. Deciding to take another gulp of moonshine.

Michonne changed the subject twice.

But now the question was back again.

"If you could pick one person to have sex with here, who would it be?"

"C'mon Michonne." Michonne smiled at Rick's probing.  
"Answer the question." Daryl said.

"Answer honestly." She was reminded before she could even answer.

"Tyrese?" Daryl guessed, his eyes followed Michonne's closely. She shook her head,

"Dr. S" Daryl guessed once more, he was entertained trying to crack the quiet samurai could be a new hobby of his,

"Glenn." Daryl guessed a third time and Michonne gave Daryl a long hard look.

Daryl smirked.

"Glenn wouldn't be able to handle, Michonne."

Daryl and Michonne attention turned to the reserved Rick. Rick had listened to their banter most of the night, would add his two cents here and there. Michonne had noticed that most of the last night, his looks were steered at her from across the table. His expression unreadable in the dim lit room.

"What makes you think that?" Michonne asked, she crossed her arms as she tried to keep her control in place.

Daryl smiled.

"So I was right, it's Glenn?" Michonne was silent, a few seconds later she shook her head. Daryl laughed.

"So who the hell is it then?" Daryl asked, almost frustrated by Michonne's silence.

He didn't notice the stare down from across the table.

"Michonne's type…" Rick continued

"Is someone in control. Someone who knows what they're doing. Who isn't afraid to lead when need be." Rick quietly said, fingers moving a playful pattern on the table before him.

And within seconds, the atmosphere in the room shifted. Once filled with playful intoxicated raillery turned into something more. A heavy stiff air filled the room.

Because with saying so little. So much had been said in a matter of seconds.

"Please. You couldn't handle me if you tried." Michonne replied as she tried to lighten the mood once again.

The room grew quiet, Daryl eyes flashed back and forth between the two.  
"You wanna bet?" Rick asked, Michonne's breath quickened, she wasn't expecting Rick's challenge or flirting.

"I don't think you're as bossy as you lead on Michonne. In fact. I think in a lot of ways you're pretty compliant." Rick teased.

 _Damn it_. Michonne thought. Sometimes Rick's observational skills, he could use it at the very wrong time.

Or maybe, he used it just when necessary.

"Small town, sheriff like you Rick. I'm sure there was a lot of things you missed out on…" Michonne circled her finger slowly around the rim of her glass.  
Daryl clicked his tongue and then laughed.

"Well, well. Looks like there's a lot more things Michonne ain't tellin' us about herself." Rick then looked to Daryl, almost forgetting that he was in the room.

"Is there any other sexcapades you want to tell us? Or are you just bullshittin', 'Shown?" Daryl asked.  
Rick's gunmetal blue eyes hardened, an unreadable as he stared into Michonne's eyes from across the table.  
Usually,he would avert his stares when Michonne would make eye contact. But tonight the roles reversed.

Michonne glanced away, grabbed her glass and took the last swallow of her many drinks.

After tortured seconds of silence, Daryl was the first to speak.

"Well folks...it's been a long two days. I think I'm going to call it a night. I gotta head on a run tomorrow with Zach. Make sure he's up for it." Daryl stood, and bid them both goodnight, warning them not to stay up too late.

Daryl chuckled to himself, he had to leave that room, the tension in there you could cut through with Michonne's sword.

Michonne could barely comprehend that Daryl left, the room suddenly made her feel bare, made her aware of the state she was in, the buzz from the moonshine and words Rick had just spoke.

Michonne stood then, grabbed the empty jar of moonshine and tossed it into the trash can.

"I'm with Daryl. It's been a long two days." Michonne grabbed her katana. Gave a short nod and slowly walked upstairs to her cell. She could feel Rick's eyes follow her, and it left prickles down her spine. A fastening thud in her chest.

She pulled the curtain to her cell, put her katana down when suddenly two arms grabbed her from behind. One wrapped around her waist. The other covering her mouth before she made a loud scream.

"Shh…" She relaxed when she realized it was Rick's voice. Her shoulders visibly relaxed with ease. But her heart continued to hammer against her chest, the effects of the moonshine still lingered, held on to her body in a punishing force.  
Through her haze, she felt him squeeze her breast, felt his hard on at the arch of her back.  
Michonne gasped then and Rick removed his hand from her mouth. The hand that was on her mouth trailed to her neck, grasped it slightly, he then dragged his hand to the heat between her legs.

The hand around her waist, went to her belt buckle. From behind Rick quickly undid her jeans. Lips planted on her shoulder softly.

Michonne could barely comprehend what was happening, the room was spinning. Everything felt so warm, so light.

She was on her bed and Rick stared at her with a hunger she almost feared, but her body awakened to his stares, aroused when he pulled off her jeans, she lifted herself so he could pull it off easier, faster.

Her panties followed.

Rick kissed her calf, then her knee. Rick's hand reached between her thighs, fingers lightly feathered her and she moaned.

"Rick what are you doing?" She slurred, it was barely a whisper as she turned her head into the sheet, that self-consciousness and sober part of her awakened with awareness that he could see that secret place between her thighs. The soberness stirred inside of her brain, mindful of what she was getting into.

But when she saw him through the fog, his blue eyes sparked in a hot fire gaze when he licked his fingers, and when his finger entered her. She gasped loudly, forgot the nagging faint ghost of judgement inside her as he thrust slowly as he began with just a tease.

"Oh…" she moaned and closed her eyes when he put in a second finger, Michonne felt Rick grab her thighs. She could feel his nails biting in her skin to spread her wider. His jean clad thigh touched her leg, her fingers curled into the sheets when he picked up his pace.

He lay on his side next to her and Michonne could feel his harden breaths along her chest as he pulled himself up, her eyes half open in arousal, she observed his face, watched him just as aroused and hungry, as he watched his fingers enter her folds.

Rick leaned in closer as she turned her head towards his body. Her mouth releasing silent cries when he pulled in a three fingers.

"Is this what you wanted, Michonne?" Rick's raspy drawl drew soft in her ear, followed by a flick of his tongue at her earlobe. His fingers went faster inside her, deeper as she mewled softly. Held on to her sheets while his thumb circled her clit.

She could feel it, could feel that soft song calling to her any minute then as his rhythm sped.

Michonne arched into him, her hand grasped his wrist and her thighs almost closing from the force of her orgasm.  
Rick parted her thighs just as quickly as he kept her in place. Rick continued to pump his fingers inside her. Her other hand clawed into his arm, as she came again.

Rick lead her two orgasms to a slow halt. Michonne felt her muscles relax around his fingers. She finally caught her breath. Chills covered her body and put her in a serene exhaustion from the intensity of her orgasm.

Michonne closed her eyes, pulled her legs together and curled next to the man who made her feel something she didn't think she would ever feel again. He made her feel a whole new high that had nothing to do with the moonshine she consumed.

"Michonne…" The sunlight pulled in through her curtain. Her eyes squinted as she was wrapped in her sheets.

The effects of last night weighed in on her, fatigue rippled and her head hammered. She groaned, memories of last night coming in flashes she pulled the sheet over her head.

Michonne could hear Rick's movements as he entered her room, his hand shook her shoulder, finally she turned and caught sight of him kneeling next to her with a bottle of water in one hand, the other hand held two tablets.

She was grateful,

"You have fun last night?" Rick asked, his expression was carefully blank, as he waited for her answer.

She finished drinking the water he handed, doubtful as to what had been real or what had been a dream.

She nodded slowly. As she hoped Rick would give her some hint of his presence in her room last night was as real as the headache she possessed.

"That's nice." Rick said simply. He stood and slowly out of her room. His back still to her, as he lingered at her cell.  
"You get dress, there's some breakfast downstairs for you." With that he left, before Michonne could even think to ask the question that plagued her mind.

End.


End file.
